


St Glinda

by Terfle



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: A poem to Glinda & her fallibility





	St Glinda

It will be a while too long

Only you and I will know.

A mirage of all that's right, what could be wrong.

I'll be gone for long enough

Enough for that Wonderful Wizard to forget his empty promises,

It will be a while too long.

Watch your step, the smoke and mirrors.

The mirror that shifts and shimmers in his lies.

Look towards the Time Dragon Clock, has it ever been wrong?

High above the trees I'll fly

Alone with the stars, to do or die,

He'll know I'll try, succeed or fail,

To rescue what truly should be free

Those who must suffer without a voice,

Hollow, shattered, their souls for sale.

It will be a while too long,

Integrity will not wait,

Saint Glinda, your light shines far and wide

To illuminate their plight. You know it's wrong.


End file.
